Kiss Kiss
(DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2014 |dlc = January 20, 2015 |nogm = 4 |dg = |mashup = Cowboy |mode = Solo |pc = Light Blue |gc = Red |lc = Dark Red |pictos = 125 |dura = 3:46 |nowc = KissKiss KissKissDLC |perf = Yoni Jayl |from = album }}"Kiss Kiss" by was planned to be on the main tracklist of but was removed and instead was released as a downloadable track. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has long collected hair, he wears a binged golden backwards cap, dark shades and a watch on his left hand. He also wears a sleeveless denim jacket and a light blue top. He also wears navy ripped jeans with a gold patch on the knee and binged golden sneakers. Background The background looks as if it is a nightclub. There are people in a window behind the dancer who seems to be cheering for him. There are other platforms and the walls are glittery. Towards the end of the dance, the nightclub disappears temporarily and purple lines take its place. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Lower both arms sideways. Gold Move 4: Blow a kiss with your right hand towards the screen. Kisskissdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Kisskissdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Kisskissdlc gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Kisskissdlc gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Kiss Kiss was discovered to have a Mashup that would come along with it. The coaches and the Mashup theme (Cowboy) were discovered in the game files. It supposedly features dancers in country fashion. *''Waking Up in Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Brand New Start'' *''Good Girl'' *''Brand New Start'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) *''Wake Me Up'' *''Brand New Start'' *''Good Girl'' *''Brand New Start'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) *''Wake Me Up'' *''Waking Up in Vegas'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Brand New Start'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) *''Wake Me Up'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' Trivia *''Kiss Kiss'' is the first song by Prince Royce in the series. *''Kiss Kiss'', along with Diamonds, India Waale, and I Luh Ya Papi, has unplayable Mashups in the files; Waking Up in Vegas is the dancer on the Mashup cover. *''Kiss Kiss'' was leaked through the files of during the world premiere of the game. *On the Wii U, this song costs $1.99, but on all other consoles, it costs $2.99/300 Wii Points. *This song, along with other January DLCs on the Xbox One store online is rated eC (Early Childhood), when in fact, it should be E10+ (Everyone 10+) as with the other DLCs.https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/p/kiss-kiss-by-prince-royce/c28fmjxw4ckp Gallery Game Files Kisskiss_cover_generic.png|''Kiss Kiss'' Kisskissdlc mashup.png|''Kiss Kiss'' (Mashup) Kisskiss_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach kisskissdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background 213.png|Avatar on and later games In-Game Screenshots Kisskissdlc_jd2015_menu.png|''Kiss Kiss'' on the menu Kisskissdlc_jd2015_routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu Kisskissdlc_jd2015_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Kisskissdlc_jd2015_score.png|Scoring screen Promotional Images image (22).jpg|Promotional image in the Xbox One Store KISSKISSDLC.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others leaked kisskissmashup.jpg|Image of Kiss Kiss s files CowBoyKissKiss.png|Image of the Cowboy-themed Mashup in files kisskissdiscproof.PNG|Proof of Kiss Kiss in the ISO files Videos Prince Royce - Kiss Kiss (audio) Just Dance 2015 - Kiss Kiss - DLC Kiss Kiss - Just Dance 2015 (No GUI) Kiss Kiss Beta Mashup Just Dance 2015 FanMade Mashup References Site Navigation it:Kiss Kiss Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Prince Royce Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Postponed Songs